Through The Tears
by julzbee
Summary: Silence Micheals ends up alone, unable to think. Maybe it's because he can't remember anything.


Silence grinned and looked at Big Ben. He squeezed Feannan's hand tightly, and nodded. He started to walk into a shop, when someone grabbed them from behind. He struggled to kick, but he could hardly breathe. His heart sank as he saw Feannan go limp, and realized that he was slipping out of consiousness.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hmmm....Boyd Micheals." a man said, and looked at Feannan. "This must be Feannan." he said with a smirk. "I don't like doing this.....wait a minute....I do!" he said, laughing and walking out.  
  
Silence moaned, barely hearing him. Someone placed a machine over his head, and then walked away. Suddenly, Silence screamed in pain. His head seared, and his heart pounded. He struggled to move out from under it, but he only grew weak and pained. "ARG!" he yelled, but men held his arms down. Memories flew out of his mind, and he felt emptier by the minute. "FEANNAN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, but heard no answer. Finally, he collapsed back into the chair.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Silence stared around him, his mind a blank. "What happened?" he asked himself softly. He was outside of an abandoned building, he had absoulutely no idea what had happened, all he knew was that he remembered nothing. He felt like nothing. His head ached like hell, and he held it tightly. "What..........?" he asked himself again, frowning. He started walking, but he had no idea where he was. He looked down the street, it seemed as if it were a ghost town. He stopped at a small store, and peeked in.   
  
"Um..........excuse me ma'am, but what town is this?" he asked, looking at a small woman with big wire rimmed glasses.  
  
"This is Civil Place......" the woman said, looking at him oddly. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Silence frowned, looking around. "Ma'am.......for some reason, I have no idea where I am....what my past is...." he stopped. "Or.......my name." he murmured, feeling scared.  
  
  
  
The woman looked at him, startled."I........" she paused. "My name is Ms. Westing." she said, holding out her hand.  
  
Silence took it, and nodded. "I'd like to introduce myself, but....." he looked down. "I'm sorry, ma'am."  
  
Ms. Westing shook her head. "Please, call me Ms. Westing." she said with a nod.   
  
Silence nodded also. "Ms. Westing." he repeated.  
  
"Young man, you have a tattoo on your neck." the woman pointed out, looking at it.  
  
"What?" Silence asked, and walked to a huge wall to wall mirror. "Feannan." he murmured quietly. "That......" he looked at the heart shaped tattoo. He stared at himself in the mirror. His blonde hair was pushed back slightly, and his green eyes were huge, for some odd reason. "Feannan." he repeated.  
  
"Lovely name....." Ms. Westing noted. "Is she someone you knew?" she inquired.  
  
"I think so......" Silence whispered. His head still ached, he was close to breaking down. He felt alone, his mind was blank. Except..........a face stuck in his mind. He couldn't quite make it out, but it was familiar. "I think I do." he murmured.  
  
The woman stood quietly. "Maybe I should bring you to the police, they can help you." she said, and reached for the phone.  
  
"NO!" Silence cried, moving the phone away from her hand, without touching it. He was almost 2 feet away from her, nearly jumping out of his skin, and staring at the woman. Ms. Westing looked back at him.   
  
"You're...." she stopped. "Do it again." she whispered.  
  
Silence looked at himself again in the mirror. What am I? he thought to himself. He looked at the phone, this time elevating it. He stood there, shocked and confused.   
  
Ms. Westing looked at him. "Young man." she murmured. "My husband is a rights lawyer, he is currently working on mutant rights." she said, quietly. "You are a mutant." she added.  
  
Silence looked at her in bisbelief. "Ma'am, I don't even know my own name!" he cried, his eyes suddenly damp.  
  
Ms. Westing sighed, walking to him. "I know.............I think you need to speak to my husband." she said softly.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A man sat in a chair in front of a huge desk. "My wife brought you here because you are a mutant, son." he said, in a clear voice.  
  
Silence looked down, not saying anything.  
  
"Son, talk to me." Mr. Westing said, looking at him. "I can't help you unless you talk." he said again.  
  
"That's the thing. I have no idea who I am, where I am, where I'm from, or what I'm doing." he said quietly.  
  
Mr. Westing sighed and sat back in his chair. "I believe you are around 18, so....I'm going to send you to Xavier's academy. There are other teenagers like you there, and I'm sure you will be welcomed." he said, and picked up a phone.  
  
Silence looked at him. "Sir...why are you doing this?" he asked.  
  
"Because......son, this is what I do. I defend people like you." he said, looking at Silence. "I'm going to help you. I'm going to answer the questions you need answered. This is my promise to you." he said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Silence stood in front of the massive building, and looked back at the man who had brought him. "Thank you, sir." he murmured.  
  
"You're welcome, Boyd. Now listen....if you ever need something, you know where to look." he said, and nodded. With that, Mr. Westing drove away.  
  
Silence looked up at the building again, and touched his neck. He remembered most things now....it had taken an enormous amount of treatment to even remember names. His life still felt as if there were a hole inside it....and he wanted to fill it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Silence walked down the street, and noticed a girl sitting on a street curb. He bent down. "Do you need some help?" he asked quietly.  
  
Trinity looked up at him, frowning. Silence noticed a streak of rainbow in her hair and nodded. "Nice dye job." he said, smiling a little.  
  
"It's not dye." she whispered. "It's real....." she said again, her voice vacant.  
  
Silence frowned. He sat down next to her, thinking. "What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Trinity." she said quietly. Her eyes switched to a lavender color, and Silence jumped. She sat there and looked down, trying to hide her face.  
  
"How.........." he stopped. "You're a mutant. Like me." Silence said.  
  
Trinity turned to face him. "You are?" she whispered. She stared at him. "Prove it to me." she said.  
  
Silence looked down, noticing a nickel on the ground. He rose it into the air, and set it in the palm of Trinity's hand. "Consider myself proven." he said quietly. "Look, Trinity.........I go to high school at an academy for mutants. I can take you there....if you like." he murmured.  
  
Trinity looked at him quietly. "I'd like that." she whispered, and looked down.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Silence looked out of the window of the mansion, frowning as he noticed someone on a motorbike drive up.  
  
Streak looked at him. "Silence?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" she asked again, nodding to Chiara as she walked past.  
  
Silence frowned and turned around. "Streak.....I still feel empty." he said, his eyes troubled.  
  
She sighed. "I can relate.....it wasn't that long ago you picked me up off the street." she offered him a smile.  
  
He smiled back, and nodded. "Thanks." he said, and walked downstairs. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. A girl walked in, her hair was jet black and cut short. He closed his eyes, visioning the girl he had rememberd for all these years. "Feannan." he said quietly to himself. He looked at her, and walked over. At that moment, the hole in his heart seemed to be filled.   
  
"Do you.....do you remember me?" 


End file.
